criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Young Blood
Young Blood is the forty-sixth case of Criminal Case and the forty-sixth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Warrenville Academy, appearing as the sixth case of the district. Plot Following the kidnapping, the team worked hard to uncover anything they could about the Dollmaker and the black market. In the midst of their searching, word came to them that a murder had a occurred at Warrenville Elementary. Chief Armstrong sent the player with Josiah and Giovanni to investigate. Upon arriving, to their horror they found the decapitated body of Cora Kirk, an 8-year-old elementary school girl. The team began by questioning her teacher, Olive Doyle, before questioning her classmate Khalid Ganem and arabic man Qadir Ganem, who the team met previously. Later on the team got word from Luke about where her head was. After finding her head the team added to their suspect list Shaheed el-Mansur, a federal agent for the Department of Education sent to investigate Warrenville's Academy district; and sword collecter Reynaldo-Jules Flores, who the team also met previously. The team then received word there was a protest going on at the school. They arrive there to find a protest of parents requesting protection for their children, but after the team got there they informed them they'd find the killer and ensure their children would be safe from harm. They eventually gathered the evidence needed to arrest Qadir for the murder. Qadir was furious that they'd accuse him, but after being presented with the evidence he had enough and confessed. He said ever since he came to Warrenville, he'd been belittled the entire time because of his culture, his skin color, and everything in between. But the final straw was when his son Khalid came home with a drawing of the Muslim god Allah, which he frowned upon. When he heard that Cora inspired him to draw it, he decided to make an example to the city that he won't let him and his way of life be mocked anymore. As such, he purchased a scimitar from Reynaldo, then snuck into the school and beheaded Cora, finally taking her head to the playground. In court, Qadir tried to defend his actions saying the real criminals were those who kept mocking him for his way of life. But Judge Blackwell informed him that no amount of racism towards him would excuse murder, let alone the murder of a little girl. For his inexcusable actions, Judge Blackwell sentenced Qadir to life in prison, in a maximum security holding cell, remarking that he should be lucky that's the most he can do. Following Qadir's trial, Shaheed came by the station with important news. He was informed about the mysterious black market of Warrenville and their apparent organ trade going on at the academy; as well as the recent kidnappings. He managed to find some information regarding their organ trade, but dropped his briefcase by the school. After going through it, Marco determined that several hospitals were getting organs mysteriously dropped off at their doorsteps, and several people who were on the organ waiting list suddenly had their names off, indicating the black market was transporting them and giving unlicensed surgeries using the organs from their victims. The information was brought to Mayor Lucian Solomon, who informed the team he'd have local law enforcement keep an eye on the hospitals. After assisting Olive and Chancellor Weeks with prepping Cora Kirk's funeral, the team received word from Lydia that the Dollmaker sent out their organ collectors to find some more victims. The team hurried back to the academy in order to stop them. Summary Victim *'Cora Kirk' (Decapitated at her school) Murder Weapon *'Scimitar' Killer *'Qadir Ganem' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats fruit snacks *This suspect has a headache *This suspect uses moisturizer Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats fruit snacks *This suspect uses moisturizer Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats fruit snacks *This suspect has a headache *This suspect uses moisturizer Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has facial hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats fruit snacks *This suspect has a headache *This suspect uses moisturizer Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has facial hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats fruit snacks *This suspect has a headache *This suspect uses moisturizer Suspect's Appearance Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer eats fruit snacks *The killer has a headache *The killer uses moisturizer *The killer has facial hair *The killer's blood type is A+ Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Classroom (Clues: Victim's Body, Backpack; New Suspect: Olive Doyle) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats fruit snacks) *Examine Backpack (Results: Powder) *Analyze Powder (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a headache) *Ask Olive Doyle what happened *Investigate School Entrance (Clues: Torn Paper) *Examine Torn Paper (Results: Photo) *Examine Boy in Photo (New Suspect: Khalid Ganem) *Talk to Khalid about seeing the victim (New Suspect: Qadir Ganem) *Inform Qadir about the murder *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Playground (Clues: Victim's Head, Wallet) *Examine Wallet (Results: Passport; New Suspect: Shaheed el-Mansur) *Ask Shaheed if he saw anything (Profile Updated: Shaheed eats fruit snacks) *Autopsy the Victim's Head (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses moisturizer) *Investigate Flagpoles (Clues: Faded Drawing, Receipt) *Examine Faded Drawing (Results: Drawing of Teacher) *Ask Olive what the victim though of her (Profile Updated: Olive eats fruit snacks and has a headache) *Examine Receipt (Results: Transaction Number) *Analyze Receipt (6:00:00) *Ask Qadir why he purchased a scimitar recently (Profile Updated: Qadir has a headache; New Suspect: Reynaldo-Jules Flores) *Talk to Reynaldo about selling one of his swords (Profile Updated: Qadir eats fruit snacks; Reynaldo eats fruit snacks and uses moisturizer) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Wall Rack (Clues: Teacher's Report, Cell Phone, Pencil Case) *Examine Pencil Case (Results: Unknown Liquid) *Examine Unknown Liquid (Results: Samurai Sword Polish) *Ask Reynaldo why he was around the school (Profile Updated: Reynaldo has a headache) *Examine Teacher's Report (Results: Report on Khalid) *Ask Khalid why he fought with the victim (Profile Updated: Olive uses moisturizer; Khalid eats fruit snacks and uses moisturizer; Qadir uses moisturizer) *Examine Cell Phone (Results: Phone Unlocked) *Analyze Shaheed's Phone (3:45:00) *Confront Shaheed about his investigation (Profile Updated: Shaheed has a headache and uses moisturizer) *Investigate Swingset (Clues: Scimitar, Hair Bow) *Examine Hair Bow (Results: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance (9:00:00; Attribute: The killer has facial hair) *Examine Scimitar (Results: Blood) *Analyze Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer's blood type is A+) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to Harvest Season (6/8)! Harvest Season (6/8) *See what Shaheed wants to tell us *Investigate School Entrance (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Locked Briefcase (Results: Open Briefcase) *Analyze Open Briefcase (6:00:00) *Inform Mayor Solomon of organ trade (Rewards: 50,000 Coins) *Make sure everyone at the school is okay *Investigate Classroom (Clues: Locked Desk) *Examine Locked Desk (Results: Opened Desk) *Analyze Cora's File (9:00:00) *Hand the file over to Chancellor Weeks (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Playground (Clues: Faded Eulogy) *Examine Faded Eulogy (Results: Cora's Eulogy) *Return the eulogy to Frederick (Rewards: Chancellor's Suit) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Warrenville Academy Cases (Warrenville)